teampikachu_minecraftserverfandomcom-20200214-history
MFFS Forcefields
Click here to few the source of this information Core To get started with this, you will need a Forcefield Core: (the machine at the bottom is an electrolyzer) and an EU injector: Place the core, then the EU injector underneath it. Wire the EU injector up to a source of power, and give both blocks a redstone signal to turn them on (a single lever will do this) (Note: 1 EU = 10 Force Power) (Note: As of rev10 the EU injector is unnecessary and you can wire directly to the core) Now you need a projector. There are several types of projectors, and each of them create a differently shaped forcefield. As of rev10, there is a cooldown time after activating or deactivating a projector in which it may not be activated or deactivated again. This is to prevent spam. Projectors This is an area projector, which creates either a cube or a sphere centred on the projector. This is a tube projector. It creates a tube-shaped forcefield, extending in one or both directions from the projector. You can use a wrench to change the direction the projector faces. This is a deflector. It creates a flat forcefield some distance in front of the projector. Use a wrench to change the direction the projector faces. This is a directional projector. By default it can only create a forcefield in a line in front of it, but you can place directional extender upgrades next to it to make it project a flat forcefield in that direction. There's also the "reactor containment field projector" - see the Nuclear Reactors section. Linking Okay, so you've got a forcefield core and a projector of some sort. Now what? First, you need to craft a blank card: Then place the card in the forcefield core to code it with that core's frequency. You can remove it immediately. Place the coded card in the projector to link the projector to the core. You can then apply a redstone signal to the projector to activate it, if the core has enough power. Upgrades Note: All upgrades can be placed diagonally adjacent to projectors - they don't need to have a face touching the projector. This is a camouflage upgrade. By placing one next to a projector, you can make the forcefield from that projector look like another block. Note: Only certain vanilla blocks are currently supported. This is a block cutter upgrade. By placing one next to a projector, that projector will be able to break blocks if they're in the way of the forcefield. This is a directional extender. By placing one next to a directional projector, it will project a flat forcefield in that direction. Only works on directional projectors. This is a dome upgrade. Makes an area or tube projector only create the upper half of its forcefield (a half-sphere, half-cube or half-tube). Only works on area and tube projectors. This is a range upgrade. Allows projectors to be placed further from their linked core. Only works on forcefield cores. This is a storage upgrade. Allows forcefield cores to store more energy. Only works on forcefield cores. This is an underwater upgrade. If used on a tube or area projector, water and lava blocks inside the projector will be destroyed when the projector is turned on. Only works on tube and area projectors. This is a zapper upgrade. Makes the forcefield turn red and hurt entities that touch it. It also breaks boats. This is an inhibitor upgrade. It prevents fields from different cores which are activated after the one with the inhibitor from appearing inside the field it's attached to. Only works on area projectors. Nuclear Reactors MFFS contains several blocks for protecting nuclear reactors. This is a reactor containment field projector. It should be placed one block away from a reactor (so there is a one-block gap between the projector and the reactor; it is acceptable to have it touching a chamber). It can also be placed directly next to a zero-chamber reactor. When it gets a redstone signal, it will create a 3x3x3 or 5x5x5 forcefield around the reactor. If you manage to get yourself stuck in the forcefield, you can get out by breaking this block. In the GUI is an option called "reactorwatercool." If set to true, there will be water inside the forcefield when it is active, for an extra energy cost. If the reactor exceeds 75% of its maximum heat (ignoring reactor plating), the projector will automatically activate and will destroy blocks in the way of the forcefield, as if you had a block cutter upgrade, to contain any explosion. This is a reactor connector. Place it in the wall of a reactor field, touching the reactor or a chamber, to conduct redstone signals and electricity through the forcefield. This is a "MFFS reactor heat control." Place it in the wall of a reactor field, and set the mode (to "cooler", "heater" or "balance" mode; self explanatory) and target heat level in the GUI. It has 9 slots in its inventory, and will use lava cells, water cells or ice to heat or cool the reactor, but only if the containment field is activated. Lava cells provide 100 units of heating. Water cells provide 50 units of cooling. Ice blocks provide 100 units of cooling. This is a reactor monitor server. Place it in the wall of a reactor field. It has 6 channels which can be on or off. The first channel is always on if the reactor is on. The other channels are on if the heat level is over a certain threshold, which can be set in the server's GUI. This is a reactor monitor client. It needs to be linked to a reactor monitor server - code the card in the server and place it in the client, like you did with the forcefield core and projector. It emits a redstone signal (works with red alloy wire but NOT vanilla redstone!) if the selected channel is on. Other stuff This is an MFD. In wrench mode (the default) you can right click on MFFS blocks and it acts like a wrench without durability. In ID-tool mode it will turn any blank card you're holding into a useless ID card. Craft it by itself to switch modes: As of rev10, the useless ID-tool mode has been replaced by offset mode. Right click any side of a force field projector to move the field in the direction of that side (For example, click the top to move it down). Shift-click to move in the opposite direction. You cannot move Known bugs In Bukkit, clicking a force field block causes a NullPointerException in several plugins, but doesn't crash the server. Fixed in rev8. Rev 5 and 6 (and possibly earlier) have two crash bugs that I won't mention the details of as they could be used to crash servers. Rev9 fixed another server crashing exploit.